


The Pain in Love

by thallas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thallas/pseuds/thallas
Summary: Summary: Steve Rogers wants you. Steve Rogers ALWAYS gets what he wants. He manages to teach you a lesson about love and manners.Warnings: non-con, kidnapping, torture, gore, and mentions of deathWord Count: 2.8k
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Pain in Love

“All you have to say is ‘I love you’! What’s so hard about that?” He explained, his eyebrows furrowing.

You let out a sob as he slapped your face, harshly. You were in his basement, tied with rope to a metal chair. The rope was digging into your body, giving you the worst sense of burning. You don’t know what you did to deserve this. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed your shoulder and slammed his fist into your face, repeating the action soon after. The repetition made you cringe as you tried to jerk your head away from being abused. 

“Stop!” You breathed in heavily, panting, “Please!” 

“Just say, 'I love you’ and I will! What are you trying to run from by avoiding it?” His voice dripped in venom. 

He knelt down by your hand and grabbed it.

“Why won’t you just say it, (Y/n)?” He asked, genuinely. “Why are you making this so hard for me?” 

There was only silence. 

He laughed, almost sadistically, “This all will hurt me, more than it’ll hurt you. Why are you making me hurt you? You shouldn’t have rejected me. If only you’d said yes,” he paused, thinking about his response. “Because, I love you. And I’m not stopping until I get you.” 

He grabbed one of your fingers and paused for a moment. He looked up at you, expectantly. Then, he jerked his hand up and to the side, twisting your finger. You screamed as you heard the sickening crack coming from your finger, and the pain running through your entire body. 

Steve chuckled, shaking his head in fake disappointment. “That’s a shame. You could’ve stopped that from happening.” 

You whimpered, crying in pain. He grabbed onto your next finger, while still touching onto your broken one. Steve smirked as he bent it, listening to your screams of pain. He was obviously taking enjoyment in this. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said, humorously, “Don’t go anywhere.” 

He got up and walked to the other side of the basement. He was searching for something. There was a few minutes of shuffling and heavy items shifting. You sighed in relief of his absence, leaning your head back and closing your eyes. You heard his footsteps near you again, opening your eyes to see he had a fold-up table and a gag.

He set the fold-up table down in front of you, then turning back in front of you holding the gag. 

“Open your mouth.” His voice was emotionless, sounding as if he were a robot. 

Once you didn’t, he slammed his hand down on the table with might, causing it to shake. “Open your damn mouth!” 

You complied this time, his shoulders un-tensing as he strapped the gag in your mouth, tightly. “Good girl.” He complimented; all anger clear from his irritated voice. 

You started shaking as he left again, crying as he got something different. You sobbed into the disgusting tasting gag, not knowing what was going to come next. You sat in pain until a loud dragging sound drew your attention, you watched as he carried over a head restraint along with a stand. He set up the stand behind you, and you heard it click into position. He grabbed you by the hair, and you started struggling and shook your head as he was trying to put on the restraint. He successfully and roughly put it on you, then connected it to the stand.

He tried to shake your head to assure it was strapped in place and couldn’t move. Which truly worked, because you could only move your eyes as he set down two machines in front of you.

Your eyes widened in fear and recognition as he strapped one of your fingers in. You started squirming in your seat, tears rushing to your eyes. You had to beg him to stop. Your pleas came out as muffled whimpers. You tried to shake out your hand, but your pinky was still strapped in as he moved onto your ring finger.

He strapped in the two fingers he broke and you tried to scream, to say no, something, anything; but all that would come out were muffled chokes. 

“Is something the matter?” Steve glanced up at you with a mocking smile. 

You couldn’t talk, you couldn’t shake your head, but you sobbed. That’s all that would come out. 

Steve stood, looking down at your strapped hands. “You know, there’s something better that I think we could do.” 

You struggled against your restraints, burning your throat in a muffled disagreement. He didn’t seem to like that. You couldn’t help the look you made as he could pretty much do anything to you. 

He gave a smug look, “Or I could sit here and torture you. I know how much I’d enjoy that.”

You let out a muffled scream.

“Oh? You have something to say?” He raised an eyebrow. 

You tried to nod your head, instead barely getting your chin to your chest in symbolism that you did have something to say. 

“Fine. Choose your words wisely though.” He warned, moving in closer to you.

He removed the gag, allowing you to take a deep breath in. He tossed it onto the table resulting in a loud 'clang.’ 

“You won’t get away with this. Bucky… he’s going to find out what you did. He’s going to kill you for this. You don’t even-” You were cut off as his hand slammed over your mouth. 

“I thought I said to choose your words wisely.” He hissed, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. He sounded like an animal. 

He pulled away gently after looking into your eyes, seemingly calmer after seeing them. “Oh, I can’t stay mad at you, now can I?” 

He hummed, then smirked. “But it’s going to be a shame to tell you, I’ve already taken care of Bucky, my love. Now, you’re all mine. Bucky won’t be coming to save you, like in some fairytale. Bucky is dead. I killed him; for you, my darling. He won’t be getting in the way of our love.” 

“I don’t love you! Steve, look at what you’re doing!” You sobbed out in angst and anger. 

He grabbed your chin, pushing his face closer to yours; so close you could smell his mint gum. He narrowed his eyes, “You may not love me now, but eventually you’ll learn. I love you with all my heart, (Y/n). I refuse to let you go. You’ll be mine. I don’t care how fucking long it takes.” 

He pressed his forehead to yours, growling in a husky voice, “You have no idea how you make me feel. How excited I get when I hear about you, how my cock pulses seeing you. My cock always begging for me to take you. I want to hear your sweet screams beneath me as I take you. I want to hear you begging me to stop. But most of all, I want to hear the denial in your voice as your body betrays you by releasing your delicious moans.”

Your eyes filled with tears as he talked about how he wanted to defile you. He pulled away, taking away his hand as well. He watched your eyes with a pleased grin, seeing as they turned glossy and red. 

“And then you’ll learn. You’ll learn to love me. I’ll break you.” His hand slid down to your thigh, starting to creep up your skirt in the slightest before resting there. 

“N-no, you can’t- you didn’t. He’s not dead.” 

“Ohhh, (Y/n),” Steve purred. “Do you need proof?” 

You gulped eyes wide in fear, “No.”

“Do you wanna know what I did to him?” 

You stayed silent. Apparently, he took this as a sign to continue because he shook his head while chuckling. “Do you know what half of a person looks like?”

“P-please, don’t talk about this, Steve." You swallowed thickly, feeling nauseous. 

"You were the one who brought it up, it’s only fair that I get to go into detail.” 

You felt his hand brush your thigh, and you glanced down at his hand. “No, Steve. Please.” 

“What?” He asked smugly, moving his hand up even more. “Not a fan of being taught lessons?” 

“Please,” You begged as tears dropped down your cheeks. “Just let me go.”

“I won’t let you go.” He refused. “You’re never going to see the light of day again.”

“Do you even know what I’m going to do to you?” He laughed at you, mockingly. He grabbed your chin, and his other hand started rubbing you through your panties. You squirmed against him, trying to lift yourself away from him. 

His fingers moved in an up and down motion against the cloth, brushing roughly against you. He bit his lip as he moved your panties to the side; now touching your warmth. 

“I hope you get wet soon, because if you don’t,” he motioned down to the bulge in his jeans, “this will hurt a lot.”

He roughly played with your clit, now rubbing in circular motions. You whimpered and tried to close your legs, “N-no! Please…” 

Your voice came out broken as a sob. “P-please! I-I love you! Steve, please!” 

He chuckled darkly, “It’s too late for that.” 

He shoved a finger inside of you then. He thrusted it harshly, letting go of your chin to pull your legs further apart. He struggled to keep them apart as you kept resisting against him. He roughly pulled his finger out of you and stretched your legs back; grinning all the while doing so. Once it got to a certain point, you cried out in pain from him pushing past the limit of your leg length. If he had to, you knew he would break or dislocate your legs just to keep them wide open for him. 

He looked sickly down at your legs, “You have such pretty legs, it would be a shame for me to have to remove them, wouldn’t you think?” 

“No! Steve, I-I, I-I’m sorry,” You closed your eyes; You knew he enjoyed the pain and fear showing in your eyes. 

It stayed silent, confusing you. You took the few seconds in, and opened your eyes, letting out a broken breath. He was gone. You let out a sigh of relief, far too celebratory to even realize the situation that you were currently in. 

You felt your head being released from its restraint, and were fast to panic. The man behind you reverberated a deep, almost inhumane, chuckle. 

“I think I know a way you can redeem yourself.” 

“W-What?” You whispered, panicking. 

He sauntered in front of you, after pulling on your ropes harshly. You felt your hands get loosened to the point you could reach out more. 

“I loosened your ropes for your apology.” He explained, in a tone so dark, not even the devil could match. “Touch yourself.” 

“I-I- what?” You stuttered, quite unbelieving of his words. 

“You heard me,” he grabbed your hand, shoving it in front of your skirt. “Touch yourself.” 

You hesitated, staring into each one of his now deranged eyes. He grew sick of waiting, “Don’t make me say it again!” 

You flinched, quickly moving your hand lower, and slowly pushing your hand against myself. You let out a bawl of shame. 

“What?” Steve asked mockingly, “Have you never touched yourself before?” 

You shook your head, letting out another sob of discomfort. The man stared down at you, lust and hunger evident in his eyes. They radiated with purpose to embarrass you and thrive from it. Steve leaned in, and kneeled down in front of you, grabbing your hand and pushing it away. He gripped the midsection of your panties and pushed them to the side. 

He grabbed my hand, leading it down your clit. 

“You don’t know what do?” He asked huskily, “Fine. Then I’ll just have to show you.” 

He moved you hand up and down your slit, making you feel your wetness. You sat there and cried while he made you touch yourself. You whimpered as he forced one of your fingers inside of you. You tried to pull your hand away but he kept a tight grip on your wrist. He forced another one of your fingers inside of you, forcing you to let out a sob. He growled as he watched your fingers disappeared inside yourself. He kept himself eye level with your clit, enjoying every second of torturing you. 

You tried to ignore the pleasure building up at your core, not wanting to feel anything. You could feel yourself tightening around your fingers. You felt a whimper escape your throat, and the man grinned as he moved your fingers deeper and faster. 

“You like this, don’t you?” He mocked, “You’re about to cum, aren’t you?” 

You felt tears of shame and embarrassment trickle down your cheeks as you looked away. He slowly pulled your fingers away, and brought them to his mouth; licking away the slick you’d covered them with. 

You cried out as he grabbed you other hand, further paining your broken fingers. 

“You’re going to enjoy this next part.” 

He clambered behind you, hastily untying you from the chair. He forced you up, grabbing the upper area of your arm. He led you, practically dragging you, over to a full-sized mattress in the corner of the room. It looked newer, and you realized something. He had been planning this. 

He shoved you into the bed, taking the untied rope and tying it off on each corner of the bed frame. You were flat on your stomach, with your ass sticking up in the air. He pulled at your panties, grabbing something to the side of you. Fabric scissors. He easily slid through the fabric twice, sliding the thinner material away from your body. Then he lifted your flowing skirt up, revealing every inch of your ass and pussy. 

You couldn’t see what he was doing, but you could hear that he was undoing his belt buckle. He didn’t even have his pants and boxers gone as he got on the bed; You could feel the rough material brushing against your thighs. 

“This is going to hurt.” He laughed with derangement. 

You saw white and felt pain as he slowly forced my right entrance open with his cock. You heard a scream. You knew the screaming was coming from you. 

You closed your eyes and buried your face into the sheets, sobbing. You did your best to ignore him, the fact that he was even there. He grunted as he slowly slid out and then back in. “Fuck, you’re so tight. Even for a virgin.” 

You felt his body rocking against you, forcing you forward and backward. 

He leaned over your body; his mouth next to your ear. “I know you’re enjoying my cock ravishing you. You act like you don’t want it, but I know you do. You’re my little cock slut. There’s no denying it.” 

He shifted, hitting a place that was more pain than pleasure. You let out a moan of pain, weeping into the bed sheets. “P-p-please…” 

You felt his heavy breath next to your ear, and he forced his hand around your front, teasing at your slit. 

“You’re so wet, and I feel you contracting so perfectly around me. And you’re still going to act like you aren’t enjoying this?” His breath heaved into your ear, and he grazed his teeth against it. 

You felt him roughly pound inside of you, forcing out your liquids onto the sheets. 

Steve chuckled darkly, biting your ear, “Did you just cum?” 

You whined in protest, allowing yourself to let go and try to scream. “No! Get away from me!” 

Steve pulled out of you, pumping himself. He groaned audibly, and untied the ropes from your body. He grabbed you by the hips as you thrashed, pulling you to be bent over the edge of the bed. 

“Stay.” He muttered. He guided himself back into your tight entrance, moaning out as your warmth encased him. 

You felt his fingers dig into your hips, roughly thrusting into your aching opening. 

“God, you feel so good.” He groaned.

His continuous pounding slowed down, getting sloppier. He grunted, making more punctuated thrusts. You felt his burning liquid being released inside of you as his cock twitched. He leaned over you, pulling out. You felt numb.

You felt his cum drip out of you, onto the cement floor with a wet 'plop’ sound. Steve bit his lip, gripping his cock, and pumping harshly. 

“I can’t wait to see you covered in my cum, every single day.” He grunted out. 

You felt him climb up over you, straddling you on the bed. His breathing was heavy as he pumped himself in front of your face. He groaned as he came again, his cum spurting onto your face. 

He got off of you, and you tried to weakly stand up, lifting your head. 

He shoved your head back down into the now cum filled sheets. “I would kill anyone, in order to keep you to myself.”


End file.
